


Karma

by Woon



Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [11]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Implied Torture, philosophical discussion?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: A moment of thought about karmic retribution
Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750843
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> letter 'K' for my 1k thingy

* * *

**“** Karma will get you in the end, Mr.Zsasz.” 

Victor studied the bloodied face of the man he was extracting information from, head tilted thoughtfully. “You think so?”

The man coughed up blood before responding, “Yess.”

Victor chuckled softly, “Then you’re an idiot. Karma weighs on a soul and carries on into the next life.” Victor wasn’t sure he had a soul or if he ever had one, either way, it’s a problem to ponder in a different lifetime.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> like it, love it? let me know with a kudos or comment or both?


End file.
